simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 54
De 54ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 22 augustus 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.33.38.1020 voor de PC en 1.133.38.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! De zomer loopt op zijn eind en... weet je? Telkens wanneer ik met mijn moeder praat, wil ze het over het weer hebben. Het is een soort ritueel geworden om ons gesprek op gang te brengen. Na het weer schakelen we over op belangrijkere dingen. Onze hersens staan dan zogezegd in de gesprekstand. Dat gezegd hebbende… … tijd om wat problemen te bespreken. Algemene problemen *Het voor de tweede keer ontgrendelen van de eigenschap 'verliefd' zou nu moeten voorkomen dat de eerste ontgrendeling niet functioneert. **Highlander-achtige code is van bovenhand afgekapt… er kan er maar één zijn… nou, meer dan één eigenlijk. *Droevige Sims zien er weer droevig en niet bezorgd uit als ze uiting geven aan hun droefenis. **"Alleen met mijn pijn, steken in mijn hart, niets is wat het moet zijn. De tranen lopen uit mijn ogen, de pijn die overwint, ze hebben me allemaal bedrogen." Orac. *Je krijgt nu een waarschuwing dat je baby wordt weggehaald als je de baby verwaarloost. **Wat een naar persoon ben jij zeg… ***… niet dat wij je veroordelen. Misschien was het gewoon een drukke dag… ****… en had je het geluid uit staan. *****… en wilde je een schilderij afmaken. ******Wij bij Maxis zullen je nooit veroordelen… *******….jij naar, naar persoon. *Kleurmonsters die al zijn gemarkeerd in het paneel worden nu op de Sim toegepast in Creëer-een-Sim als erop wordt geklikt. *De snelle maaltijden die eerder voor peuters zijn toegevoegd, zijn nu verkrijgbaar voor alle leeftijden. **Want wie houdt er nu niet van een schaaltje appelmoes? ***Als het echt moes was, zouden we het dan zo naar binnen lepelen? ****En ja, dan kijk ik naar jullie salsa drinkers. *Oppassen, butlers en schoonmakers staan niet langer urenlang stil nadat ze een speelgoedkist schoon hebben gemaakt. *We hebben een probleem met de Blij maken-cheat opgelost. Deze zal nu alle behoeften van de doel-Sim aanvullen, en niet die van de actieve Sim. *Als kinderen verteld wordt om met speelgoed te spelen, zullen ze het niet langer pakken om er even mee te spelen en vervolgens terug te zetten in hun inventaris. Ze zullen nu een redelijk lange tijd met het speelgoed spelen. **Hoe je een kind vertelt om met speelgoed te spelen? Hé, jij daar! Leg die dweil neer en speel met je speelgoed. Echt, die kinderen van tegenwoordig, het is alleen maar werken werken werken… Toen ik jong was, speelden we balspelletjes met onze blote voeten in het gras terwijl de zon op ons gezicht scheen en een briesje ons lekker koel hield. *Automatische lichtinstellingen worden nu op de juiste manier opgeslagen, zelfs als er nog achterstallige rekeningen zijn. *Lampen zullen niet langer terugkeren naar de standaard helderheid nadat de lampen op automatisch zijn ingesteld. *Kinderen zullen de charmante beloning-eigenschap niet langer kunnen kopen. Aandachtig luisteren is nu beschikbaar op de stereo voor muziekliefhebbers, of ze Aan het Werk nu geïnstalleerd hebben of niet. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor in sommige gevallen brillen vast kwamen te zitten aan het gezicht van Sims, met name yuAcc_GlassesXLoPStar, yuAcc_GlassesSP05RoundLarge en yfAcc_GlassesMod. Stedelijk Leven *Een uur zingen met de karaokemachine voltooit nu het evenementdoel 'Zingen in de karaokebar'. **Een heel uur karaoke? Goed, ik weet niet wat erger is… de melding dat ik mijn baby heb verwaarloosd of een uur lang karaoke moet zingen. *Mannelijke Sims in de politieke carrière zullen nu altijd schoenen dragen als ze naar hun werk gaan. **IK WIST HET, die podia zijn zo verwarrend! *Sims zullen niet langer de gemoedstoestand 'Pittig verbrand' krijgen als ze de beloningseigenschap Peperfan hebben. *Spelers ontvangen nu de juiste hoeveelheid Simdollars als ze de prijswinst op 200% zetten tijdens een vlooienmarkt. Beleef het Samen *Sims in een club met de clubregel 'Films kijken' zullen nu films kijken. **Welkom bij de Filmclub, we staan op het punt om te gaan zitten voor… **Boeien. **Goed, dus we komen samen, kijken films en praten dan… **Geweldig, waar zijn de hapjes? **Oké dus eh, er zijn hapjes in de keuken, pak ze zelf maar, als je de boel daarna even opruimt… **Dacht het niet. *Het clubvoordeel om je zangvaardigheid een bonus te geven is terug. Aan het Werk *De 'bekend buitenaards wezen" relatie verschijnt niet langer twee keer in het relatiepaneel. *De openingstijden-timer geeft nu precies aan hoe lang de winkel open is, in plaats van alleen maar een nul weer te geven. **Goed, tijd om je salaris te ontvangen. Eens kijken hoeveel je hebt gewerkt deze week. Oké… de winkel is deze week niet open geweest, dus niets. **Maar ik heb de hele week gewerkt. **Tja, ik zie hier helemaal niks staan. Dus we zien je volgende week weer? Zelfde tijd. Mooi. ***Tot middernacht op de meeste dagen… ****… ik heb mijn eigen verjaardag gemist… *****… mijn oma heeft zich doodgelachen terwijl ik aan het werk was… ******… en ze hebben mijn baby uit huis geplaatst. Ouderschap *Er is een lichtbruine kleur toegevoegd aan yf/ymHair_GP05MedStraight. Vampiers *Je kunt nu de actie 'Hierheen brengen' toepassen op huishoudvampiers als ze niet op een actieve kavel zijn. **… want die actie is nu aanwezig. *Vampiers kunnen nu de impuls 'In vechtpartij belanden' voltooien met de vampiergevechtsacties. *Gevechten met vampiers tellen nu meer voor het 'In 5 vechtpartijen belanden' doel van het Openbare vijand-doel. *Vampiers zullen niet langer doen alsof ze slapen na middernacht als je ze probeert te bellen. Ze zullen de telefoon nu opnemen. **Telkens weer… net als ik binnensluip voor mijn avondmaal. *VampierSims kunnen nu als gast en als de jarige Sim worden geselecteerd tijdens verjaardagsfeesten die overdag plaatsvinden. **Let op: het overdag uitnodigen van vampiers kan leiden tot ernstige zonnebrandverschijnselen en mogelijk zelfs tot de dood. **Let op: het 's avonds uitnodigen van vampiers kan leiden tot een lichte of ernstige mate van ondoden. *Vlad kan nu Sims waarmee hij een vriendschappelijke relatie heeft veranderen in vampiers om ze het geschenk van het eeuwige leven te geven. **Zeg, wij waren toch maatjes? *Het kiezen van de zwarte kleur van De Gevleugelde Waterspuwer selecteert nu de zwarte kleur. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat twee Sims op volle snelheid bleven na O jaa!. Uit Eten *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat Sims willekeurige kleding droegen in plaats van een handdoek om te slaan als Sims wilden douchen op de sportschool. Fitness Accessoires *De halsketting is nu zichtbaar als hij gedragen wordt met yfTop_SP11HoodieCropBand en yfTop_SP11TankCroppedWrap. Bowlingavond *Sims kunnen er nu voor kiezen om te bowlen op ondergrondse bowlingbanen… als je er tenminste voor kiest om een ondergrondse bowlingbaan te bouwen. **Waar was je gisteravond? ***Ik was op eh, de club. **Je was bij die ondergrondse bowlingbaan… of niet!? ***Nee… ik was op de… dansclub. **Waarom draag je dan een blauw met roze polyester shirt met de opschrift Bubbas Bowlingteam? ***Omdat het thema polyester shirt was? Vintage Glamour *Butlers onthouden nu voor wie ze werken, zelfs als je een ander huishouden laadt om mee te spelen. **Jeeves? ***Nee mevrouw, mijn naam is Binks mevrouw. **Maar hij verzorgde deze baby! ***Het spijt me mevrouw, maar er was melding van gemaakt. *Butlers verschijnen niet langer in de lijst van in te huren butlers als een butler de vorige keer is ontslagen. Coole Keukenaccessoires *De vingers van Sims zien er niet langer misvormd uit als het ymTop_SP03DenimShirt dragen. Onze dank gaat uit naar onze spelers, onze community, vinders van problemen, organisators van chaos, bouwers en verhalenvertellers overal ter wereld. Met vriendelijke groeten, -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4